Dreaming of You
by VirtualAnime
Summary: Inspired by the song Dreaming of You. Takes place when Rin is living in the village. Rin dreams of her lord at night, and one day her dreams came true. Sesshoumaru x Older Rin


Hey, guys! VirtualAnime is back (if any of you guys missed me…)! Sorry for the long-term 'vacation'. School has been hectic lately, with two major essays due this week. I was supposed to work on one of my essays, but ended up doing this instead... Anyways, enjoy the story and reviews are love and always welcome!

I support this paring for sure! Cutest couple right beside Inuyasha and Kagome! And this is my first attempt writing an _Inuyasha_ fanfic, so Sesshoumaru may be a little OOC here… Rin was kinda easy to capture, though. Loved writing about her!

Disclaimer: I do not own _I__nuyasha _or the song Dreaming of You.

* * *

**Dreaming of you**

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping,_

_I stay up and think of you._

While the whole village is asleep, a young woman of 18, with long, dark brown hair reaching to her waist and bright, intelligent brown eyes, sat under a cherry tree near her hut, staring at the sky. She hummed a tune, one she made up so long ago, when she travelled with her lord.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…" Rin sighed.

It has been a month since his last visit. He was bound to visit soon, but Rin couldn't wait. Since her 14th birthday, her thoughts have been focused on her lord.

_And I wish on a star_

_That somewhere you are thinking of me too._

Rin smiled to herself when she remembered a question she asked him before, when she was a child.

'_When Rin dies, will Sesshoumaru-sama remember Rin?'_

"Are you thinking of me now, my lord?" Rin asked the night sky. Only the crickets replied her with their chirping song. Sighing once again, Rin stood up and headed back home.

_Cos' I'm dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

Rin clutched her pillow, smiling softly. In her dreams, she felt warm arms wrapped around her, a gentle kiss to her forehead, the silky fur of a mokomoko wrapping around her waist in a protective, possessive way…

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

She would try to sleep for as long as possible, to prolong the dream. Whenever she woke up, a wave of sadness would wash over her, but she stood strong and smiled, because she knew she that would dream again the following night.

_Wonder if you ever see me_

_And I wonder if you know I'm there_

Rin knew how her lord hated humans… but he let her stay with him, protected and cared for her, so that had to mean something… right?

_No, I'm just a child in his eyes…_

"Rin?"

Rin turned to Kagome, who had a worried expression.

"You ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, Kagome-sama. I'm sorry. Where were we again?"

Smiling at her best student, Kagome went on about how to use spiritual powers and the many uses of herbs, but Rin's mind kept wandering off. Knowing exactly what- or who- the younger female was thinking about, Kagome called it a day.

_If you looked in my eyes, would you see what's inside?_

_Would you even care?_

Rin was grateful that lessons ended early. She kept having flashbacks of the times she spent with her lord whenever he visited. The few times she caught his eye, she could've sworn there was a flicker of something, but it was gone too fast for her to place. Rin, however, was sure that her feelings were displayed so clearly she may as well have been walking around with a huge sign on her head. But Sesshoumaru never gave any indication that he noticed. Or maybe he didn't care…

_I just want to hold you close, but so far_

_All I have are dreams of you._

Every time he visited, all Rin wanted to do was to run up to him, to hug him, and feel him hug her back. But she refrained. She was a woman now, the ward of the Lord of the West. Such impulsive actions were not becoming of a lady, so Rin bowed in greeting instead, and at night dreamt of the things she couldn't do.

_So I wait for the day to take the courage to say how much_

_I love you. Yes I do!_

How many times had she attempted to step up to him and say those three simple words? How many times had she almost succeeded, only to chicken out at the last moment? Rin was afraid of what Sesshoumaru would say or, even worse, that he wouldn't say a thing, and then he would leave and never return. She didn't want that.

_I'll be dreaming of you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight._

So all she could do is dream. Rin turned her head towards the evening sky and sighed.

"I'll dream of you again, my lord…"

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me._

She fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to a certain lord who walked silently into her hut. Clawed hands gently caressed her hair, drawing a sigh from the woman. Gold, molten eyes took in the sight of the girl- no, _woman_- before him.

"Rin…" Sesshoumaru whispered.

It was time for her to make her choice. He would ask her in the morning.

* * *

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping_

_I stay up and think of you._

Rin sat on the steps leading to the garden, dressed in a warm, dark blue kimono. It has been a year since she has started travelling with her lord again, and now they were at his castle, where she would live for the rest of her life, should she choose to. Rin hummed a song she learned from her tutors, and shivered slightly when a cold wind brushed past her hair.

"Rin."

She turned around and smiled at her mate and husband. Sesshoumaru stood by the doorway, a small smile on his lips.

"Sesshoumaru." Rin greeted.

"Come in, Rin. It is cold."

Without another word, Rin got up and launched herself into his waiting arms.

_And I still can't believe that you came up to me_

_And said: 'I love you'. I love you too._

On that fateful morning, when she had awoken to see her lord by her side, Rin had somehow known that her life would change. When he had asked her if she wanted to travel with him again, Rin immediately said yes. Reunited with Jaken (who had missed her, but would not say so) and Ah-Un (who spent all of its time right next to her), Rin could not have been any happier.

A few months into travelling, she began to notice her lord's attention. He would stare at her, and when she turned, he would capture her eyes with his molten ones. His face remained passive, but his eyes were like an open book. Rin's breath would hitch whenever she caught his gaze, and she could've sworn a hint of a smirk had appeared on her lord's face.

Then one day, Sesshoumaru sent Jaken and Ah-Un away for the night. Jaken must've known his lord's intentions, for he left without protest, even giving Rin a small smile before flying off on Ah-Un. Sesshoumaru then beckoned for Rin to follow him, and they stopped in a field full of flowers. There, under the moonlight, the Lord of the West had _confessed_ his love, asking for Rin to be his mate and love.

_Now I'm dreaming with you tonight_

_Till tomorrow, and for all of my life._

And here she was now, on a comfortable futon, wrapped safely in the arms of the one she loved. Becoming his wife also had another thing that made her extremely happy: when they officially became mates, her life span had mixed in with Sesshoumaru's, meaning that she would live for as long as he did.

They get to be together, with no fears of death claiming the other too soon.

"What has caught the attention of my mate?" He asked, snapping Rin out of her daydream.

"Nothing, my love. Just remembering the past."

"Hn. Go to sleep, Rin. The future awaits."

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be,_

_Than here in my room, dreaming with you endlessly._

Rin snuggled closer to her mate and husband, sighing when his arms tightened around her.

"I love you, my lord." She muttered before falling into a deep sleep.

Smiling softly, Sesshoumaru gently kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, my Rin."

And he followed her into sleep, into dreams so sweet.

_(Dreaming with you tonight) With you tonight._

_(Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight.)_

_And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room…_

…_I'll be dreaming…_

* * *

It has been awhile since I started writing again, so… how was it? Am I getting better or worse? Please review and tell me what you think! Another SxR one coming up soon: a series of fluffy one-shots surrounding the cute couple.

Cheers!


End file.
